


follow your heart (it leads you home)

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Naruto Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Communication, Except it's more like I said fuck canon, Feel-good, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Healthy Relationships, Laughing at rumours, Love, Medic Nohara Rin, Mistaken for Dating, Naruto Poly Week 2020, Nohara Rin Lives, QPR Rin & Obito & Kakashi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rumours, These kids are so sweet and soft with each other and I love them, Uchiha Obito Lives, and then wrote this, healthy relationships for the win, murdered it, no hurt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: After a twelve-hour shift at the hospital, there are few things Rin wants to do. She will, however, listen to rumours from Obito, eat dinner, and then fall asleep as they both wait to see Kakashi. And Kakashi loves to see his partners when he comes home, especially when he's been missing them. Meanwhile, Obito conspires so that everyone gets to be happy - himself included.Day 2 of Poly Week:Secrets|Fake/Mistaken for Dating
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Orochimaru
Series: Naruto Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Genuary 2021, Naruto Poly Week





	follow your heart (it leads you home)

“Honey, I’m home!” Upon hearing Obito’s voice, Rin grumpily wriggles further under the covers. She returned from the hospital after a twelve-hour shift and all she wants to do is sleep. But if Obito is saying ‘honey’, that implies he heard a new rumour about their dating situation. Or lack of.

Groaning, Rin rolls over so she doesn’t have her face buried into the pillow. “In the bedroom,” she calls back.

There’s a clatter from the kitchen, which is a bit unusual, but then Obito’s entering the room wearing what looks to be one of Kakashi’s tops. “Budge over,” he tells her, before carefully sitting on the bed, trying not to drop any of the food on the sheets.

Rin’s stomach grumbles loudly and she suddenly feels ravenous. She probably should have eaten before retiring to bed, but she’d been exhausted. “You’re a legend,” she tells Obito as she takes a bowl from here. “I love you.”

“Me or the food?” Obito asks, amused, as he tucks into his own bowl. “Anyway, I heard the funniest rumour.”

“You say that like every time,” Rin says, barely pausing between mouthfuls to talk. “What’s so different about this one? Don’t you think they sound the same? One of us is cheating on the other with the third. Or that all three of us are dating. Or I’m seducing both of you to—I don’t even know—gain something.”

Obito picks up her hand and lays a kiss on the back of it. “You know all of that isn’t true,” he says, and it’s sweet. Obito has always been sweet, even with the war that they made it through—scarred and shattered, but alive. Rin doesn’t worry about these things, but Obito still feels the need to assure her that they’re wrong. She loves him for that and loves him all the more for being himself.

“I do,” she agrees, lifting her hand and she rests it on the back of his neck, squeezing, before she returns to her meal. “The rumour?”

“It’s a new one, I promise. So, apparently following the war, you and I broke up.”

“We were dating?” Rin says, interrupting. “In a war? We were on the same team.”

Obito breaks out helplessly into giggles, somehow avoiding spilling the remains of his meals everywhere. “I know right? I mean, obviously romantic relations on a team aren’t uncommon—but we were kids and it was a war. People are so dumb. But! Anyway. So, you and I broke up. And you entered the hospital and, I don’t know, was living a good life? The story wasn’t that clear. I, on the other hand, was broken hearted and didn’t think I could go on and-”

“I feel like this is a bit exaggerated,” Rin says smiling. “More so than the rumour itself.”

“Perhaps a tiny bit,” Obito answers with a cheeky smile. “I end up with Kakashi somehow. And this goes on until he is promoted to jōnin and myself to chūnin. I was jealous of his promotion though, and broke things off. Again. This is when you come back into the scene, saving Kakashi’s broken heart and soul. However-”

Interrupting, Rin sighs, trying to act as heartbroken and dramatic as possible. “Can my love save Kakashi?”

“It does!” Obito says, laughing. “An- And you are still in love with me apparently! So you and Kakashi hatch a dastardly plot to regain my affections!”

“Dastardly?” Rin says, and she’s laughing so hard she’s almost hiccupping. “This sounds like one of Jiraiya-sama’s books!”

Obito snorts. “That’s probably where it all came from. Continuing though, you and Kakashi hatch a dastardly plot to regain my affection. And it works. We all end up in love and living together and are going to be the most badass team in the village!”

“Somehow I don’t think that last bit was included,” Rin says dryly.

“Maybe not,” Obito says with a shrug. “But at least the last point is true, unlike the rest of it.”

 _Sweet_ , Rin thinks to herself again. He didn’t have to add that last bit but he did because it was true. “I don’t think the sannin would agree with you,” she says. “After all, they are called a legendary team for a reason.”

“Bah,” Obito says with a wave of his hand. “You could totally take on Orochimaru-sama! Kakashi could deal with Tsunade-sama and her super strength by being super speedy and I’d deal with Jiraiya-sama using the Sharingan!”

“I don’t think I’m quite up to defeating Orochimaru-sama,” Rin says. “For one, I’m not great at ninjutsu or kenjutsu and Orochimaru-sama heads the R & D division.”

“So? Hit him hard and hit him quick! Besides, you could totally take him in a few years. Hasn’t he been asking for your help in the labs?”

Rin feels a blush try to rise. It is true, Orochimaru has been asking for her help. But only because she’s capable and up to his high standards. And it’s only for medical purposes anyway. Rin, after all, specialises in chakra pills, which is Orochimaru’s latest focus. She tells Obito all of this but he shakes his head. “He just knows how awesome you are!” He says. “And everyone else knows it too!”

She nudges Obito with her shoulder. “And you’re just as awesome,” she says pointedly. “And the sweetest of us all.”

Once upon a time, Obito would have protested such a thing. Would have argued and complained. Now, though, now he just smiles and nudges her back. There’s no weakness in being sweet, only strength. Still, he blushes, and gets up taking Rin’s dish with him as he does so. “Kakashi should be back in a few hours,” he says. “Do you want me to wake you up then?”

Rin’s dead tired and she feels exhaustion pulling at her once again. The meal has only helped, since now she’s full and tired. But… she’s been missing Kakashi for the past few days now due to their conflicting schedules. She’s been asleep or he’s been asleep or there’s work and half a million other things to do. She misses him, for all that she still lives at him. “Yeah,” she says. “Wake me up then.”

“Sleep well,” Obito tells her quietly, slipping the cover so it’s sitting up over her shoulders. He leans down, presses a kiss to her forehead, and then he’s gone. Forehead tingling and feeling warm and loved, Rin falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kakashi creeps through the window in the dark hours of the morning, finally relieved from duty. However, as he’s trying to inch his way silently towards the couch, a lamp flickers on, revealing Obito half-asleep with a blanket thrown over his shoulders like a cape.

“Kakashi!” Obito says and he looks happy to see Kakashi. Kakashi is helpless and unable to do anything but smile back. “It’s good to see you home. It’s been _forever_.”

 _It’s been less than a day,_ Kakashi can’t help but think. They’d been apart for longer before—separated by missions or injury. At the same time, it has felt like it’s been forever. They see each other, talk, but the conversations are rushed, hurried along by time and the responsibilities snapping at their heels. When was the last time they had a real conversation? When they’d done more than had meaningless talks? Sweet gestures are beautiful and helpful reminders, but they’re lacking when the real thing’s been gone for so long.

“Yeah,” Kakashi says, stepping forward as Obito stands up. He pulls Obito into a hug. They’re the same height now, Obito far from the shorty he was before his growth spurt. But that doesn’t change anything. Kakashi tugs Obito to him and Obito comes easily. After all, normally it’s Obito initiating physical contact rather than Kakashi, though Kakashi is usually receptive to it. It’s just harder.

Hiding his head in the crook of Obito’s neck, he inhales the Obito’s scent. It’s comforting, always is. “I’m glad you’re here,” Kakashi says at last, “Is Rin in?”

Obito steps back. “She is,” he says. “She wants to see you as well; I’ll go wake her up!”

“You don’t have to. She had a long shift today, right? Let her rest.” Kakashi wants to see Rin. It’s been ages, but he wants to let Rin rest too.

“She asked me too,” Obito says. And there’s a set to his face that tells of his determination, his shoulders squared in a way that tells Kakashi he won’t be swayed.

“I’ll go get changed then,” Kakashi says, smiling and eager to see his partners. Before he goes anywhere, Obito pulls him in and kisses his forehead, though he has to stand on his tiptoes to do it.

“And I’ll go wake up Rin,” Obito says, eyes twinkling with happiness.

Kakashi showers quickly and then gets changed into loose pants and a hoody that’s far too big for him, though that only makes it better. Despite this, by the time he’s out, Rin and Obito are awake—the latter more so than the former.

Still, Rin reaches him quickly and pulls him into a hug. He collapses into Rin’s arms, like a puppet with its strings cut, and feels the tension slip from his muscles. “Hey,” she whispers into his ear, arms tight around his torso. “It’s good to see you.”

There’s a lump in Kakashi’s throat that he swallows around. Voice rough, he says, “You too.” Rin’s at least a head smaller than him, fits comfortably against his chest, his chin resting on her head. Eventually, he pulls back, aware of Obito at his back and not wanting him to be left out.

Obito doesn’t look put out, though, just smiling and soft. The lamplight makes him seem to glow, a golden outline haloing him. Something surges in Kakashi, bold and passionate and all encompassing. He can’t help but feel. All he does is feel. This is all he knows—them and love and nothing else. But the words stick in his throat and he doesn’t know how to say any of this. Can only drop beside Obito and bury his head in Obito’s shoulder, turned away from the rest of the world. It’s not hiding. There’s no weakness in caring, only strength. But vulnerable, and Kakashi only lets himself be that way with very few people.

A hand runs through his hair, careful and kind and gentle enough that Kakashi almost wants to sob. It’s so Obito—so _sweet_ , and Kakashi loves him so, so very much.

The couch shifts as Rin settles on the other side of Obito. “Thank you for doing this,” she says and Kakashi looks up to catch her kissing Obito’s forehead. He smiles as Obito blushes. “I love you so much. I don’t even have words for it.”

Kakashi reaches out, wraps a hand around Rin’s wrist, and squeezes fondly. Three times. Rin squeezes back. The words stick in his throat, catch on his tongue, but he can say them. “Love you both.”

For a moment, Obito shudders, as if he’s going to cry, but then he just pulls them closer. It might’ve been a hug if they were standing, instead they just become a pile of limbs. But they’re laughing and giggling and, above all else, they’re loving. What more could they want?

**Author's Note:**

> I took canon and then pretended it never existed and that is that. 
> 
> These kids are so soft and kind and gentle and I love them??? They're so soft and all the forehead kisses and I'm still loving them. Enjoy the QPR Rin, Kakashi, and Obito we get to see here. I certainly enjoyed writing them and all their softness.
> 
> This gets to be put up late because I wrote them in the weirdest order and have no idea when anything's actually meant to go up. I've completed three of the poly prompts, so we'll see if I write anymore.
> 
> Feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://silent-silver-slip.tumblr.com/).


End file.
